The Knight's Sword
Details Mining *Optional: 15 Smithing and 15 Mining *Optional: 10 Cooking *The ability to run from level 57 Ice Warriors and level 53 Ice Giants could help. |items = *Redberry pie *A pickaxe (One spawns in south Falador) *2 iron bars (4 if you want your own blurite sword)(One spawns southwest of the Graveyard of Shadows in the Wilderness) *1 blurite ore (2 if you want your own blurite sword; it can be obtained during the quest). *Varrock and Falador teleports (optional) }} Walkthrough Getting started Items required: '(suggested Varrock teleport)'' You start this quest by talking to the squire in the White Knights' Castle in Falador. The squire will tell you he lost Sir Vyvin's sword, and would like you to help him replace it. He will tell you to talk to Reldo, Varrock's librarian. Note: If you have completed The Giant Dwarf, you may skip talking to Reldo and go straight to Thurgo. (Your character will mention to the squire that they already know an Imcando dwarf) Go to Varrock Castle, and go to the far north room of the castle to find Reldo. Ask Reldo about Imcando dwarves. He will tell you that one is located south of Port Sarim. If you haven't already made or bought a redberry pie, do it now. When you have one, continue to Port Sarim and then head south. Thurgo the Imcando dwarf ''Items required: Redberry pie, (suggested Falador teleport or Fairy ring ), (Teleport to Pest Control via minigame teleports is faster than walking), (Getting captured by Shantay for threatening him will send you to the Port Sarim jail, just north of the peninsula. This is a good alternative for anyone running from Lumbridge)'' You should see a small house on the side of a hill with a red exclamation mark. Look for Thurgo, who is an Imcando dwarf. Ask him if he would like some redberry pie. He'll take the one you have and eat it. Talk to him again to ask him about the sword. He says he'll need a picture of it. So, go back to Falador and talk to the squire again. Acquiring the picture ''Items required: none.'' You must go talk to the squire again who will tell you that Sir Vyvin has a portrait in his room. From the courtyard, go east through three doors, and then up the ladder. Go west through the door and then through another doorway and up the stairs. Sir Vyvin's room will be directly south of you. Open and search the cupboard inside his room. You will obtain a portrait that shows the sword. However, Sir Vyvin will stop you if he is in the room. There are three ways to avoid this: *Have a friend talk to Sir Vyvin while you open and search the cupboard. *Open the door to his room and wait for him to walk out. *Have the door open, and wait next to the cupboard. When Sir Vyvin walks behind the door, quickly search the cupboard. Once you have the portrait, go back to Thurgo. '''Note: You have to talk to the Squire first before searching for the portrait. Enter the dungeon Items required: '''A pickaxe, (suggested food), 2 Iron bars (to save a bank trip). Don't forget to bring your pickaxe for this next step, and if you are at a low combat level, make sure that you take food with you as well! Talk to Thurgo, and give him the portrait. He now knows what kind of a sword he is making, a blurite sword, and he will need the materials to make the sword. You will have to enter the Asgarnia Ice Dungeon on the hill nearby to obtain the blurite ores. All enemies in the cave are aggressive, so bringing food could save your life. It is also recommended that you only bring a good pickaxe if you want two blurite ores so that you can get your own sword. So, go down the ladder and walk through. When you see snow/ice ahead of you, be prepared to run. Run along the southern walls to find blurite ores. The rocks are bright blue. Mine one ore or two if you want your own sword. When you have the amount of blurite you want, run out. If you want to do the Falador Achievement Diaries, mine an extra blurite ore as it is necessary for a one of the easy tasks. It may be helpful to have a bodyguard to protect you from the aggressive monsters; however, if done correctly, a level 3 player can get the ore. If you die you will retain the ore, however, this obviously doesn't apply to Ironman Characters. Note that there is a spot where the monsters cannot attack you. It is right next to the entrance to the members-only area of this dungeon. It is recommended that you mine at the blurite ore rock right next to this area, so you can easily retreat to safety if necessary. Creating the sword ''Items required:' 2 Iron bars, and a blurite ore. Now, get your iron bars. Talk to Thurgo with your blurite ores and your iron bars. He will make you a sword. If you want a sword for yourself, drop the sword Thurgo just made and talk to him again with the materials. He will make a second sword. Then, pick up the sword you dropped. You now have two swords. If you don't want to buy or smith your own iron bars, the pirates in the dungeon you get the blurite ore from have a rare iron bar drop or you can find an iron bar spawn southwest of the Graveyard of shadows in the Wilderness. Finishing up '''Items required: 'Blurite sword (suggested Falador teleport). '' Go back to the squire and he will take one of your blurite swords. After handing over the sword you will be done with the quest. Reward *1 Quest Point *12,725 Smithing experience *A blurite sword (if you got Thurgo to make you an extra one) *The ability to smelt blurite ore into blurite bars Category:Quests Category:Free-to-play Quests